Shadow
by The Good Girl
Summary: On hiatus. Doubt I'm ever going to finish this sucker.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Stand By Me characters, only the Nesconi family. ! Don't sue me, please, I'm poor!!!  
  
I wrote this chapter & the second one in school. Chapter 1= homeroom and health class, chapter 2= study hall and math. I was bored out my mind, k?????????  
  
.. a/n .. my first sbm fanfic. Plz dont b too hard....ReViEw!!!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
.Chapter One.  
  
I was 14 when I first met Chris Chambers. It was the summer that I moved to Castle Rock and the summer after they found "the body."  
  
I was terrified. I didn't know anyone in Castle Rock and I wasn't the type to go make friends. Back in California, I had a couple friends, but I wasn't going out every night, and the phone sure wasn't ringing off the hook for me.  
  
My mother died a year ago from an overdose. She had been addicted to drugs since she was my age and passed it on to my sister, Zoe, who was somewhere in south California in rehab. I was lucky and didn't get that family gene. I missed Zoe, even if she was a druggie and a slut. She was my sister and I loved her.  
  
After my mother died my father began to drink non-stop. He was so depressed and took his anger out on me. I have the scars to prove it. I was always in such pain, physically and mentally. I hated myself and life, mostly because I was never shown how to love.  
  
My body always hurt. My father had gotten so bad one time, he broke my wrist. I was rushed to the hospital. I told the doctor and nurses that I fell from a tree playing hide-and-go-seek.  
  
God, I wish I told the truth. Maybe I wouldn't be here today, in this "Castle Rock," somewhere in Oregon. Jesus I hate my life. I fucking hate it.  
  
We pulled up to my new house. It was nice, not too much and not too little. It was a split-level with gray siding and white shutters. I sighed. My mother would have loved it.  
  
I looked at the house and smiled when I saw the white porch in the front. A wooden swinging chair was on it. It looked like a good place to sit and just think. I looked at my father. He was a surly man, in his late forties. He used to be fun and cheerful, but now he was just dark and angry.  
  
"Here we are," he said, taking the keys out of the ignition. "Everything is already inside. I came last week to set everything up." I nodded my head. Lovely, less work for me.  
  
I got out of the car and walked up the wooden steps leading into my house. I waited until my father unlocked the door and I walked inside. The house smelled of new paint and everything looked new. There was a dining room, living room, kitchen and bathroom downstairs. Everything was already in place.  
  
"I'm going up to my room," I said. Walking up the stairs I peaked in each room until I found the one with all my stuff in it. I was extremely bored, and it was only the beginning of summer. I was going to be bored all summer long. It was hot in the house, so I walked downstairs and out on the porch. I sat down on the swinging chair and sighed.  
  
I glanced over to a window on my front porch, and scowled at my reflection. My thick, black hair was in two French braids, each ending in a single white ribbon. When I was younger my mother taught me how to braid hair. My skin was tanned from living in California, and my blue eyes looked vivid. They matched my light blue, button-up tank top, which matched my white jean skirt. I liked looking nice, even if no one cared.  
  
I hard screaming coming from the run-down house next our house. It was two people screaming, and it sounded like a young boy about my age, and an older man, perhaps the father. I couldn't make out the words, but they sounded angry. Then, the front door of the house swung open and a boy that looked about my age with short, buzzed, blonde hair and blue eyes was thrown on the front lawn by an older man. The older man was carrying a beer bottle, and chucked it at the boy, just missing him by inches.  
  
"Get the fuck away!" The older man roared. "And don't plan on coming back until a long time!"  
  
The boy just nodded, and stood up, brushing himself off. The man went back in the house.  
  
I had watched the whole thing from my porch. I felt bad for the boy, he looked hurt. He was very good looking, I couldn't help but notice. His white T-shirt was smudged with dirt and his blue jeans looked faded. He began to walk down the street, then noticed me on the porch. He looked at me for a moment, then grinned.  
  
"Hey," he said coming up to my porch. "You're that new girl, right? Mary Nesconi?"  
  
I nodded. "Yep, that's me. You okay? You fell pretty hard."  
  
He looked ashamed and dusted off his T-shirt.  
  
"I'm used to it by now. I'm Chris Chambers." I grinned at him. He seemed nice.  
  
He began to walk away, still looking at me.  
  
"See ya," I said, beginning to rock on the swing.  
  
He grinned at me.  
  
"Not if I see you first." Then he turned, and walked down the street.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** End of Chapter one.............Another chapter on its way..stay tuned! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer..blahblahblah I dont own any stand by me characters..only the ones you never heard of mwhahaha ok blahblahblah  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
********************************  
  
..Chapter Two..  
  
***********************************  
  
*Chris POV*  
  
My father was on another one of his damn mean streaks again. He drank one too many beers, and beat the shit out of me on my lawn I decided to go over to Gordie's house and then maybe to the tree house. I did NOT want to go back home.  
  
Walking to Gordie's house, my mind wandered tot he new girl that just moved next to me, Mary Nesconi. She seemed cool I didn't really know her. She definitely seemed lonely, and I was going to ask her to come meet the guys and hang out with us, but I was nervous. I couldn't believe it, me, nervous? And over some pretty girl? Jesus, what the hell was happening to me? Okay, pretty was an understatement. That girl was beautiful, and no girl ever looked like that in Castle Rock. I've never seen anyone like her.  
  
Jesus, what the fuck was I saying? I barely knew her. I made a mental note in my head to get to know her.  
  
I was so ashamed that she had to see my father like that, and beating on me like I was some pussy. I was pissed at myself for letting him do that to me. I looked at my wrist and it was bleeding.  
  
"Fuck!" I said. As soon as I get to Gordie's I could clean it up.  
  
I was so pre-occupied with my thoughts that I didn't even realize I had walked straight past Gordie's house. Back tracking, I knocked on the door.  
  
Gordie opened the door and smiled at me.  
  
"Hey," I said. "Wanna go to the tree house? My dad's on another mean streak."  
  
Gordie looked concerned. He was my best friend, and never failed to be the best, best friend.  
  
"Yea," he said. "Clean up your wrist and then lets go."  
  
Ten minutes later we were walking to the tree house, cutting through the field. It was only four in the afternoon, and it was stifling hot. Then I remembered Mary.  
  
"Hey, guess what Gordie?" I asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a new family that moved next to me. a father and a daughter. The girl is our age, and I talked to her for a little bit. She was nice."  
  
We reached the tree house and climbed up into it. Teddy and Vern weren't there yet, so I could tell him all about her. We sat down, and Gordie spoke.  
  
"Cool," he said, flipping through a magazine that was on the floor. "What does she look like?"  
  
I sighed. "She's beautiful." I stopped. I couldn't believe I just said that.  
  
Gordie laughed. "Someone's gotta crush."  
  
"She seems lonely though," I said, trying to change the subject. "She didn't have any friends and she was just sitting on her porch."  
  
Gordie got bored with the magazine and threw it on the floor. "How you know she doesn't have any friends?"  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"You should have told her to hang with us."  
  
I sighed. "I know."  
  
Just then we heard a blood curdling scream that pierced the afternoon. It sounded like a girl's scream.  
  
Gordie and I raced down the tree house.  
  
*************************************************  
  
*Mary's POV*  
  
I got bored from sitting on my porch, and I couldn't stop thinking about Chris. He seemed really genuine, and I wanted to get to know him better. We could probably relate to each other since his father beat him just like my father beat me. maybe the pain we shared could bring us close together.  
  
I stood up and walked off my porch. I decided to explore a little. I walked down the street and started to cross a field. I wasn't looking where I was going and ran straight into Eyeball and Ace. I heard about them before.  
  
"Hey baby," Ace said. He was smoking a cigarette and threw it on the ground. I backed away. I could smell alcohol on his breath.  
  
"Why don't you come over here, and gimme some?" Eyeball said grabbing my arm and pulling me close. I struggled and tried to break away from him, but his grip was tight. Ace put his arms around my waist.  
  
"Get the hell off of me, you fuckin' perv!" I screamed. I finally kicked Eyeball in the balls and slapped Ace. I ran as fast as I could, and didn't stop.  
  
My heart was racing. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ace and Eyeball running after me. I kept running hard. In the view ahead I saw a tree house. Maybe someone was there that cold help me. I didn't stop running. Just when I gave up, I hit something hard, and went flying backwards. I looked up and saw two boys I didn't know. One was short and chubby, the other looked about my age, with blond, crazy hair and thick, black glasses. The hit made me fall back several feet. I hit my head hard on the ground and began to cry.  
  
Ace and Eyeball came over and Ace was advancing toward me with a knife as Eyeball pinned me against the ground. Neither saw the two boys.  
  
Then the by with thick glasses came forward.  
  
"Get the hell off of her!" he screamed.  
  
Ace started toward him but tripped, cutting my arm with the knife. The pain was that of something I have never felt. I screamed bloody murder, and began to feel dizzy. My arm was bleeding. And it hurt like fucking hell.  
  
I looked up and saw two boys come out of the tree house. They ran over to us. I recognized one of them to be Chris Chambers, but the other boy I didn't know. Chris's eyes grew big as he saw it was me.  
  
"Get the hell away from her!" he yelled at Eyeball and Ace.  
  
"This ain't over!" Ace yelled, then Eyeball and him let.  
  
All four boys came over. Chris kneeled in front of me.  
  
"Are you okay?" Chris asked. He noticed my cut. "Jesus fuckin' Christ, who did that to you? Was it Eyeball? Ace?"  
  
I had trouble breathing. The boy with the thick glasses stood up. Chris helped me up.  
  
"Ace did it," the boy with thick glasses said.  
  
"Come one, there's some stuff up in the tree house," the dark, skinny boy said. I followed them up into the tree house and sat on a chair. After my cut stopped bleeding, I was introduced to the other boys.  
  
"This is Gordie," said Chris. I smiled at him. "That's Verno," the fat boy "and Teddy." Teddy was the one with thick glasses.  
  
"I'm Mary Nesconi."  
  
I was so relieved that they were gone, Ace and Eyeball, and I was so exhausted. I hoped my father wouldn't be drinking tonight. I didn't feel like getting beat.  
  
"Thanks so much," I said to them as I stood up. "But I gotta get home before my dad hit-well I gotta go home." I almost told them my dad beat me. Chris eyed me suspiciously. The other boys stood up too.  
  
"We all better go," Gordie said.  
  
"Yeah," Verno said.  
  
One by one, each boy went home, until it was just Chris and I walking home. When we reached my house, we stopped walking. The whole walk had been silent.  
  
"Thanks for helping me," I said. "I really appreciate it." Was Chris blushing?  
  
"Anytime. I'll see you around Mary. Maybe tomorrow you'll hang out with me and the boys."  
  
I smiled at him. "Yeah." He grinned back.  
  
And with that, I walked up the steps and into my new home. 


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer-if I owned any of the stand by me characters than I would be living in Tahiti! Well I m not so I dont own them.......  
  
a/n ~ thanx for the reviews.I got 4 but only *1* showed up.!  
  
AN~ I CHANGED MY PEN NAME TO : PuNk PrInCeSs ~ JUST WANTED TO TELL YA'LL THAT.THANX BYEBYE.  
  
shout out-  
  
Sophie- thanx for reviewing!! I enjoy your stories too!!  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
***Mary POV***  
  
The next morning I was extremely tired. Rolling over on my bed, I felt pressure on my left arm and a stab of pain. Wincing, I sat up, remembering yesterday's events. Groaning, I looked at my clock. It was ten o'clock a.m. I got up and dressed in my other blue and white button up tank top and threw on yellow shorts. I quickly brushed all the tangles out of my hair and put it in a half ponytail.  
  
Walking downstairs, I realized my father wasn't home. He wasn't home last night when I came in either. I wasn't really nervous, I knew he was out at some bar probably, and he wouldn't be back until late tonight. What worried me was that when he would come home, he'd beat the fucking shit out of me. I yawned. I was still tired, so I decided to go out on my porch and lay on the swinging chair/bench. I started rocking lightly in the chair, and enjoyed the gentle breeze of early summer. I listened to the birds chirping and their gentle rhythm. My mind wandered to Chris. Dozing off, I smiled. He was nice, and I could see myself liking him more than "just a friend" in the future. Before I knew it, I fell asleep, rocking on my porch, and took a peaceful nap.  
  
I wasn't sure how long I was sleeping for, but I woke up to voices yelling. I didn't open my eyes, but I listened carefully. I soon recognized the voices as Chris and Eyeball.  
  
"Shh," Chris was saying. His voice was close, so I figured they were on their porch. "You're gonna wake her up if you keep yelling! After what you did to her yesterday, you should feel fucking ashamed!"  
  
I realized they were talking about me.  
  
"I'm not gonna wake up your little girlfriend," Eyeball said. "But you better watch out, for you, her, and all your little friends. We're gonna get you."  
  
I heard Eyeball walk off the porch and down the street. I didn't hear Chris move. Slowly, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.  
  
"You're up," Chris said. He walked over and stood at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Thanks to you," I muttered grumpily. "It's fuckin hot out here!" I laid back down on the swinging chair and put my hand over my head. Chris nodded.  
  
"I know."  
  
I got up. I was thirsty and I needed to be in shade.  
  
"Want something to drink?" I asked casually. I began to go inside, but Chris didn't move. "I'm not gonna bite." I smiled at him.  
  
He smiled back. "Sure." He followed me in my house and into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and looked around. I went over to the refrigerator and pulled out two sodas. Then I went back to the table and handed him his soda.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
It was quiet for a few seconds, that long awkward silence. I wanted desperately to break it.  
  
"So," I said, sitting back in my chair. "What are you and the guys doing today?" I looked into his big, blue eyes. my mother always told me when you're talking to someone, look into their eyes. he looked back in mine. His piercing blue eyes gave me butterflies.  
  
"Gordie, Teddy, Vern and me are gonna go swimmin' in the lake. Wanna come?" He seemed shy right now. I smiled at him, trying to break the tension.  
  
"Sure." I was so happy that I was becoming friends with them. we finished are drinks, mainly talking about anything that came to mind. Around 11:30, we headed over to Gordie's house to pick him up.  
  
Chris knocked on the door and I waited by his side. A fairly young woman opened the door and smiled sadly at me. I grinned at her.  
  
"Is Gordie here?" Chris asked. He seemed a bit uncomfortable. He had told me about the milk money incident, and how everybody thought he was a thief. I felt bad for him.  
  
"Just a minute," the woman replied. She went to go back inside the house and a minute later Gordie Lachance was there.  
  
"What's up guys?" he asked. When he saw me he smiled, then winked at Chris. Chris turned rather red and I stifled a laugh.  
  
"Ready to go to the lake?" Chris said.  
  
"Yep. Let's go."  
  
Gordie, Chris and I began walking to the lake. We were going to meet Vern Tessio and Teddy DuChamp there. I was excited. Back in California, I loved to swim. My friends and I would go to the beach and swim every weekend. It was the highlight of my pathetic life.  
  
We reached the lake in about twenty minutes and Teddy and Vern were already there.  
  
"Hey Mary," Vern said. Teddy said hi too. I smiled at them.  
  
"Hey."  
  
I looked around for a moment the lake was crystal clear and very peaceful. It was just waiting for someone to jump in it. I sat down on the bank and sighed. The waster was probably freezing. I was a little nervous about swimming with four teenage boys I barely knew. But there was something about them, I don't know. But I could trust them.  
  
I looked up and Teddy began taking off his shoes and socks, Vern was down to his underwear and began swimming. Gordie was second in, also down to his boxers. I shifted uncomfortably. I could feel myself blushing as I saw Chris get into the water, wearing only his boxers. Soon all four of them were in the water.  
  
"Come in Mary!" Gordie yelled at me. "The water feels great!"  
  
"Yeah!" Vern screamed, splashing around. "It's hot as hell out there."  
  
Teddy splashed Vern. "Come on Mary, don't make me come and get you!"  
  
I smiled at them and buried my face in my knees.  
  
"I don't want to get my clothes wet!" I yelled, my voice muffled.  
  
"Then take them off!" Chris yelled.  
  
I looked up at him and he winked at me.  
  
Gordie, Teddy and Vern laughed. I stood up and went to go feel the water. It was cool and felt so good. I wanted very badly to swim withthem.  
  
Just as I was straightening up and about to head to shore, I felt Chris's hand grab my waist and pull me in the icy water, it washed over my head and I came back up screaming. The boys laughed hard.  
  
"That's it," I yelled, standing up in the water. It came up to my shoulders. "You're dead, Chambers!"  
  
I jumped on top of him and dunked his head under water. Gordie swam over and dunked me, then Teddy, then Vern. Soon we were all splashing around, laughing and having a great time.  
  
We must have been in the water for hours, because around two in the afternoon, all of our hands got pruney and we were getting bored.  
  
I crawled back to shore followed by the boys. After they put on their clothes, we headed home. Walking down the road, our conversation was getting boring.  
  
"If Mickey's a mouse, Pluto's a dog, and Donald's a Duck, what's Goofy?"  
  
"Goofy has to be a dog. He just has to."  
  
"He can't be a dog.he wears a hat and drives a car."  
  
"That's weird.what the hell is Goofy?"  
  
"Let's go back to the tree house," Gordie suddenly said. "We can play cards."  
  
Since there was nothing better to do, we all agreed.  
  
We were about halfway down the road, when a car stopped beside us. My heart almost stopped beating when I saw it was my father.  
  
"Get in the fucking, car!" He yelled at me. I could feel the tears threatening to spill. He was mortifying and humiliating me in front of my new friends.  
  
"Do you know him?" Chris asked. He moved closer to me. I stared at the ground.  
  
"He's my dad."  
  
I was so ashamed. My father got out of the car and grabbed me hard around the shoulders and began to shake me. Silent tears rolled down my face. Chris, Teddy, Gordie and Vern just watched with sorrowful eyes.  
  
"Why are you all wet, you fucking bitch?" He screamed in my face. I could smell alcohol on his breath. He had been drinking. Great.  
  
"I was swimming." My eyes never left the ground.  
  
"You fucking whore!" He screamed. Before I could stop him, before anyone could stop him, he struck me hard across the face, then he pushed me down hard and I hit my head against the pavement. I continued crying silently, the pain was immense.  
  
"Stop it!" Chris yelled.  
  
"Shut up you fool!" My father roared back.  
  
"You're hurting her!" Gordie screamed. Thank you, Captain Obvious.  
  
I didn't need anyone standing up for me. Shakily, I got to my feet. I put my finger to my lip and tasted blood. My head hurt extremely bad.  
  
"Don't even bother coming the fuck home tonight!" My father spat in my face. He threw a beer bottle hard at my head and I blacked out for a few seconds, and collapsed on the pavement. My father got in his car and sped off.  
  
I was burning with humiliation. The beer bottle had cut me above the eye and now I was bleeding in two places. I felt dizzy. Chris, Teddy, Gordie and Vern just stared at me. I felt so ashamed, like one couldn't believe. I truly wanted to die.  
  
"I.I'm so sorry," Gordie said. "We never knew."  
  
I couldn't look into any of their eyes.  
  
"You can stay at the tree house tonight," Chris said softly. "I'll stay with you."  
  
I felt horrible. "Thanks," I muttered.  
  
"Come on," Gordie said. "We have a first aid kit a the tree house."  
  
The walk there was silent. I couldn't walk in a straight line, and a couple times I fainted. Chris ended up carrying me the rest of the way, like a groom would carry his bride. I was surprised how strong he was. I wasn't no petite, skinny girl, I had curves. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, my arms and legs just hanging limply.  
  
I wanted to die, I really just fucking wanted to die. When we got to the tree house, Gordie cleaned up my cuts, and Chris found a big T-shirt for me to change into. It fell to my knees so I was well covered. I was extremely tired and my head hurt. I found a spare brush and took my hair out of its half ponytail, brushed it, and put it back in a half ponytail.  
  
One by one, Gordie, Teddy and Vern all left until it was just Chris and me. I was sitting on a puffy chair and Chris was laying on the floor reading a magazine.  
  
I started to cry. "I'm so sorry," I whispered to him. He looked up at me and his eyes were full of sorrow and comfort.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about."  
  
He came over to me and took me in his arms. We fell asleep like that, me in his arms, and we shared each other's pain that night. The pain only we knew. The pain that had so tortured us all of our lives.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* End up Chapter 3..chapter 4 is coming soon!!! It's done I just have to type it up!! wo0o ho0o plz review!! Thanx... and tell me what you think & also suggestions to make it better! Thanks  
  
KudOs~ NiNa Aka PuNk PriNcesS 


End file.
